Flashlight
by pandemas
Summary: "Aku suka senter"/"Kau sebut dirimu Uchiha? Uchiha tidak suka senter!"/"Flashlight, cahaya yang menyinari dunia malam. Seperti dirimu dan rambut emasmu"/"Kau bilang apa sih?"/"Hn. Uchiha butuh senter dalam kehidupannya. Dan itu kau" RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Flashlight**

 **by : pandemas**

 **disclaimer : masashi kishimoto**

* * *

 **Chapter One : Uchiha's Family**

Uchiha Yushi. Gadis uchiha-uzumaki. Seorang bangsawan yang punya segudang rahasia dan kecantikan tiada tara. Rambut emas kuningnya dan mata biru shappire secerah langit biru. Kulit putih bak porselen dan bibir peach menggiurkan adalah gambaran gadis Uchiha ini. Dikatakan Uchiha sebenarnya tidak seperti Uchiha. Bisa dibilang sifatnya seperti Naruto fersi wanita atau sebut saja Naruko?

Karena lahir dan dibesarkan di L.A Yushi bisa dibilang Uchiha Bule, meskipun tidak terlalu bisa bahasa jepang ayahnya tetap menuntut Yushi untuk menggunakan bahasa jepang jika berbicara yah meskipun acak adul. Semangat yushi-chan~~

Yushi seolah punya 2 kepribadian. Di satu sisi dia terlihat seperti gadis periang dan suka berbuat keributan dan kita ketahui Uchia tidak periang. Dan di sisi lainnya. Dia itu seorang Uchiha. Jika dia marah aura Uchiha nya akan keluar sorot mata tajam dan wajah datar tak berekspresi adalah khas Uchiha. Pikiran kritis dan menjebak lawan adalah keahlian para Uchiha. Wajah dan otak yang diatas rata-rata adalah takdir mereka.

Selain itu dia punya darah Uzumaki. Pemarah dan pejuang keras adalah karakteristik pribadinya. Tak hanya itu dia juga punya sedikit darah Namiakze dimana sifat cerianya dia dapat dari Klan ini.

Hidup di L.A dengan ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya. Ibunya sudah lama meninggal ketika dia berumur 4 bulan. Ibunya meninggal karna sakit dan penderitaan yang susah diceritakan. Dia sangat menyayangi ayah dan kakaknya. Ayahnya adalah direktur Utama Uchiha Corp cabang L.A dan Jerman. Dia adalah Obito Uchiha merupakan satu-satunya anak kembar yang dimilik Uchiha garis utama. Yaitu Hide Uchiha dan Yukata Uchiha adalah orangtuanya. Kakak kembarnya adalah Uchiha Mikoto. Istri direktur Utama Uchiha Corp semua cabang di dunia, Uchiha Fugaku.

Hubungan Obito dan orang tuanya sedang memburuk. Di keluarga besar hanya keluarga sang kakak-Mikoto yang masih menjaga hubungan baik dengan Obito. Istri pertamanya adalaah Rin Uchiha. Dia adalah ibu kandung Uchiha Zoro. Rin pergi meninggalkan Obito dan Zoro karna mencintai lelaki lain. Dia adalah Ao Shimurai. Namun semua tidak tau kalau Rin sebenarnya dicuci otaknya.

Dengar berat hati Obito melepaskan Rin. Zoro kecewa dan membenci ibunya. Hatinya beku dan tak pernah ramah lagi dengan orang lain. 3 tahun kemudian. Obito bertemu dengan Uzumaki Karin. Adik Uzumaki Khusina atau sekarang menjadi Namikaze Khusina, istri direktur utama Namikaze Inc. Disinilah mereka jatuh cinta dan memutuskan untuk menikah. Namun itu ditentang keras oleh kedua pihak keluarga karna Karin yang di jodohkan oleh keluarga Shimurai. Utakata Shimurai dia adalah adik dari Ao Shimurai, lagi-lagi Shimurai. Yah shimurai memang menaruh dendam dengan Obito karna selalu berhasil mengalahkan Shimurai dalam segala bidang.

Karna keras kepala Obito-Karin kabur ke L.A dan menikah. Dan lahirlah Yushi kecil namun sayang Karin yang terpaksa melahirkan sesar itu pun meninggal cepat. Baru 4 bulan ia merawat Yushi kecil akhirnya meninggal karna diberi suntikan racun oleh Utakata yang cinta mati dengan Karin. Tentu saja keluarga Uzumaki marah besar dan menuntut Uchiha. Karna itu lah Obito dituduh membunuh Karin dan mencoreng Uchiha.

Hide dan Yukata marah besar dan tak mau membagi harta mereka pada Obito. Sehingga hubungan Obito dengan Uchiha golongan murni tidak terlalu baik. Namun dengan Uchiha lain Obito sangat dihormati karna kehebatannya di bidang bisnis dan Golf. Selain itu pula Tanpa Obito, Uchiha Corp tidak bisa berkembang jadi yah meskipun hubungan mereka sedang rusak. Obito tetaplah anak mereka dan dia tetap membutuhkan Obito sebagai tambang emas Uchiha selain keluarga besar Fugaku Uchiha.

Selanjutnya kita ke Zoro. Uchiha Zoro. Tampan , kaya, berwawasan dan berkarisma. Walaupun Yushi adalah adik tirinya dia sangat menyayangi adiknya dan sangat overprotectif. Sister complex lah bisa dibilang. Zoro bisa dibilang Uchiha nya kental sekali. _Yaiyalah_ secara kedua orang tuanya adalah Uchiha kelas atas. Sekarang dia adalah CEO di Uchiha Corp Jepang dan Inggris.

 _Cerita ini sedikit rumit karna kisah cintanya yang belok sana belok sini yang saling jatuh cinta dengan keluarga terdekat. Yah intinya rumit dan saksikan saja._

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Yushi : hii! aku disini sebagai OC. penampilan ku seperti femnaruto atau sebut saja naruto versi perempuan. salam kenal *bungkuk hormat*_**

 ** _zoro : yo aku disini juga sebagai OC._**

 ** _pande disini author baru mohon bimbingannya._**

 ** _akhir kata .._**

 ** _review please *senyum lebar*_**


	2. Chapter 2 : Japan I'm coming!

**Flashlight**

 **by : pandemas**

 **disclaimer : masashi-sensei**

 **Rate : T aja dulu**

 **Warning : GAJE, TYPO, OOC, EYD tak beraturan. Bahasa Inggris yang acak adul. bagi readers yang melihat kosakata inggrisnya salah mohon diberitau ya. karna author disini tidak terlalu pintar menggunakan bahasa inggris. hehe :)**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Chapter two : Japan I'm Coming**

 **L.A 2pm.**

"So we go now dad?" tanya Yushi. "Ya sayang. kau sudah siapkan semuanya?" Tanya Obito. "Yes." Balas Yushi. Dan mereka pun pergi menuju Bandara untuk terbang ke Tokyo. Dalam perjalanan Yushi tampak diam dan terlihat tak bersemangat. "What happen?" Tanya Obito. "Nope." Jawanya singkat dan kembali mendengarkan mp3 nya.

Perjalanan 8 jam ditempuh. Dan akhirnya mereka pun sampai di Tokyo. "Tokyo, how long time no see still with the controversy." Ucap seorang laki-laki tampan yang terkesan dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. "Listen child. We are in Tokyo not in L.A so you are please don't have controversy here. I don't want to hear their anger. Understand?!" Ucap Obito pada anak-anaknya. "Yes Sir" Balas mereka.

Ah kenalkan mereka ada keluarga Uchiha. Ditambah mereka juga seorang Uzumaki anggota inti. Mereka bangsawan. So what do you think about them? They are has a royal blood.

"dad. I can't speak Japan.. " Rengek Yushi. terang saja dia lahir di L.A dan hanya pernah ke Jepang 3 kali untuk sekarang. kemarin-kemarin dia hanya menetap 1-3 hari. But now, she live on Japan. Forever. Forever. Whahaha.

"Don't worry. Zoro can teach you Hime." Balas Obito sekenannya. zoro mendengus kesal. "Of course Yushi-hime. Welcome to the hell" Kata Zoro. Yushi mendengus kesal. Zoro itu lahir di Jepang dan dia sudah tinggal disini lama. Jadi dia bisa bahasa Jepang dan Inggris tidak macam Adiknya. "Ugh I know! Aniki pasti menjelek-jelekkan ku! Iyakan! " Ucap Yushi ngambek. "Yes you true my little imotou" JAwab Zoro sekenannya. oke lupakan sekarang mereka tiba di perumahan Namikaze. Yah ingat Namikaze adalah sepupu jauh keluarga Yushi.

 **-SKIP TIME-**

"Kau akan sekolah disana Hime. Jadilah anak baik, paham? Kau bisa gunakan bahasa inggris jika susah berbicara jepang. Karna Konoha High School adalah sekolah taraf internasional di Jepang yang di miliki oleh Namikaze dan sedikit saham dari Uchiha Corp." jelas Obito. "Okay Tou-san" Balas Yushi semangat. Dan singkatnya, Zoro harus kembali setelah 2 hari tiba di Jepang karna ada urusana di Inggris. Ah kalian harus tau identitas Yushi sangat di jaga ketat oleh keluarganya.

" _damn it!_ Harusnya aniki yang antar aku huh. _I hate him!"_ Umpat Yushi di mobil. _"Come on don't be rude Yushi-chan"_ Kata Obito, dan mereka sampai di KHS.

Singkatnya setelah masuk gerbang. Banyak yang memperhatikan Yushi. Secara gadis cantic rambut emas kuning 'Bule-kah?' batin semua yang lihat. Yushi kebagian di kelas unggulan karna prestasinya, secara Uchiha.

"Oke anak-anak kalian akan punya teman baru dia dari L.A. selahkan masuk." Ucap Iruka.

 **Krik..**

Si murid baru tak kunjung masuk. Ah Iruka sensei lupa! _'dia bule tak paham bahasa inggris'_ batin Iruka. _"Miss, please came in"_ katanya sopan. Yushi masuk dengan pandangan tenang ala Uchiha nya.

" _Good Morning. I'm Yushi. I'm come from L.A St. School. But I'm Japanese. i hope we can be a friend and nice to meet you guys._ " Ucap yushi tenang. Hiruk pikuk terjadi. Bisik-bisik menerpa ruangan. " _Hey New Stundent. Can you speak Japan?_ " Tanya seorang laki-laki tampan yang punya tato segitiga terbalik. ' _that's a crazy boy?_ ' batin Yushi. " _Emm yeah I can speak just little bit."_ Ucap Yushi.

 _"let's practice Yushi"_ Ajak Iruka. "hai sensei. Perkenalkan namaku Yushi. Aku ehm dari L.A. aku asli jepang. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ucap Yushi dengan bahasa jepang pas-pasannya. Sorak sorai tepuk tangan terdengar di penjuru kelas. "Siapa nama belakangmu? Kenapa kau tak memberi taukannya?" tanya Seorang sisiwi. " _I'm sorry that's my privacy._ " Kata yushi. "Yushi, kau bisa duduk di samping Sasuke. Sasuke angkat tangan mu." Perintah Iruka. "Sensei kau lupa mereka berempat masih di L.A" ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Ah ya. yushi kau duduk di depan Shikamaru yang tadi ngomong. " kata Iruka. "Oke". Yushi pun pegi dan duduk dengan tenang memulai pelajarannya. Dan inilah neraka baginya. Iruka sensei menjelaskan dengan bahasa Jepang! Hell No!

" _DAMN_!" seru Yushi keras dan tanpa sengaja menggebrak meja dan menjatuhkan kepalanya lumayan keras. Dia setres gak ngerti apa yang di bilang sensei Iruka. Semua tertuju padanya. " _it's everything alright Miss Yushi? Why you shouted?_ " Tanya Iruka. " _Nothing Mr. just, you know I don't understand what do you mean. I just understand little bit Sir. Can you teach me in English please?_ " Ucap Yushi agak malu juga dia ngomongnya.

Dan detik itu juga mereka tertawa. "Hahaha _you so funny Yushi-chan_ " ucap salah satu murid perempuan. " _yeah I know it. Thanks_ " Balas Yushi sekenannya. "Sudah anak-anak. _So Yushi-chan. Can I call like that?_ " kata Iruka. " _Yes, sure_ " balas Yushi. " _you learn Biology Yushi-chan? You must learn this lesson in Bab 3. But don't worry on your book the language is English only. Read that lesson and practice and answer the question on your note book. If you can't answer it you can call me. And then if you get finish collect your task to me. I give you 30 minutes. Understand?_ " kata Iruka panjang lebar.

Yushi tersenyum manis. " _Yeah! I can Mr. thank you_." Balasnya senang. Dan pelajaran di lanjutkan lagi. Yushi berhasil menjawab soal yang di beri Iruka dan mendapat nilai 100. Pelajaran pun selesai. Mereka pulang lebih awal karna jadwal senin hanya 4 jam pelajaran sleebihnya ekstra. Dan disini Yushi berada, di kelilingi teman-teman sekelasnya.

" _hay yushi-chan! My name is Ino Yamanaka. Just call me Ino. I Hope we can be friends. Okay?"_ kata Ino berambut pirang panjang. " _Oke Ino. Nice to meet you. You so beautiful_ " kata Yushi. " _I'm Hyuuga Hinata._ Senang berkenalan denganmu" kata Hinata. Lalu ada Kiba, Sai, Ten-ten dan Shikamaru. Dan mereka pun makan di kantin lagi di traktir sama Yushi. Yushi sekarang punya teman-teman baru yang friendly dan mereka mengajarkan bahasa jepang kepadanya.

Tak disangka dalam 4 hari Yushi sudah lumayan bahasa Jepangnya. Dan juga cukup terkenal di KHS. Sudah seminggu yushi sekolah dan mereka sudah tau kebiasan anak itu. Berisik cerewet supel friendly baik hati, ceria tak pernah marah. Tapi sekalinya marah tatapan matanya seremmm

* * *

 **Di pagi hari yang cerah.**

 **Kelas Akselerasi, XII Einstein Class..**

" _DAMN IT! WHO IS UCHIHA SASUKE!? He is very-very suck person!_ " teriak Yushi setelah tiba di sekolah. Dia marah-marah karna teman duduknya tak kunjung tiba. Dia pusing dengan tugas kelompok yang kebanyakan di kerjakan berdua dengan teman duduk. Dan digunakan dengan bahasa jepang. _And then she is can't speak japan._

 _"I'm very tired. Please kill me know hiks hiks"_ Racau Yushi pagi-pagi. Teman-temannya tertawa nista melihat perjuangan Yushi. "Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" katanya. "Maaf. Habis Yushi-chan yang marah lucu juga. Apa kau sudah selesai dengan tugas Kakashi sensei?" tanya Ino.

Yushi memucat. _"No. I can't do this. Please help me Ino-chan._ Ne ne tolong aku _please"_ katanya. Ino mengerling bosan. Sudah terlau sering dia membantu anak tengil ini. " _No. my task_ belum selesai" balas ino dan yushi memberikan delikan maut. Entah kenapa anak-anak seakan tidak asing dengan deathglare macam itu. _"seperti Uchiha?"_ kata mereka.

* * *

 **-skip time-**

Pelajaran ke 4 sedang berlangsung lagi-lagi mereka di beri tugas projek dan itu berdua. Sialnya selama 1 minggu mereka ber4 tidak kunjung datang. Entahlah. Dia tak ambil pusing hanya saja. si Uchiha ini. Dia bingung Uchiha mana yang malas seperti ini. Dia yang Uchiha bule saja rajin. Cih!.

Tok tok tok.

Seseorang dari luar mengetok pintu XII Einstein IPA 1. Kakashi menyuruhnya masuk dan munculah seorang laki-laki tanpan bersuari hitam, mata hitam legam dengan gaya bossy. "Oh Uchiha-san ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi. "Sudahlah paman aku mencari seseorang" kata Orang itu. Semua bisik-bisik. "hey apa yang dilakukan Uchiha Zoro yang terkenal itu kesini?" kata Ten-ten. "astaga dia tampan!" kata Ino.

Yushi mah lagi tidur karna setres utung dia duduk di nomor 2 belakang pojok sendiri lagi gak keliatan deh. "Aku mencari Uchiha Yushi." Kata Zoro. Semua diam, _'uchiha yushi?' siapa?'_ Itulah pikiran mereka.

"kami tidak punya Uchiha selain sai dan sasuke Uchiha-san" Balas Ruko. "kalian punya. Bangunkan si kuning pirang itu. " perintah Zoro tegas. Kiba yang ada di samping mejanya pun membangunkan Yushi. "Psttt Yushi bangun! Ada yang cari tuh! Katanya kau Uchiha!" kata Kiba. Yushi masih tak bergeming. " _Oi! Wake up!_ " katanya lagi.

" _Wake up hime_ " kata Zoro tajam tegas dan dingin. Seketika yushi bangun kayak denger kakaknya deh.

Mimpi?

Yushi melihat sekeliling dan mendelik kearah Kiba yang berani membangunkannya. " _What are you doing, inu!?_ " katanya marah. kiba mengangkat bahunya santai.

"Uchiha Yushi" kata Zoro, yushi menoleh. " _Yes Sir!_ " balas Yushi sambil berdiri.

Ah!

Bodoh!

"Upss!" katanya sambil menutup mulut kecilnya.

Dia ketahuan!

"Ikut aku." kata Zoro, "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" kata Yushi kaget. "Sensei aku pinjam dia sebentar. _Can you be faster, chibi_ " kata Zoro lagi. Yushi memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengikuti Zoro,

"Jadi, dia seorang Uchiha!?" kata Ino heboh!. "Ya kalian akan tau nanti. Kerjakan saja" kata kakashi.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Belakang panggung ..**

 **pande : Holla..holla. maaf baru publish hehe. Karna ada tugas dan keperluan lainnya. terimakasih untuk yang sudah, nge-follow, nge-favorite, nge-review dan yang sudah nge-baca.**

 **terimakasih pada :**

 **kuramichan , yang sudah ngeriview. sekarang sudah di lanjut yooo :)**

 **BIG THANKS *kiss-kiss***


End file.
